Aplodia Neuro
|image=Neuro.png |unnamed character=No |japanese voice=Mie Sonozaki |gender=Female |species=Human |genetic=Neural Net |era=Super Deformed |status=Alive |series=SD Gundam G Generation World; SD Gundam G Generation Over World }} is a fictional character appearing in SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam G Generation Over World . History Prologue Firstly appeared in SD Gundam G Generation World Prologue, she said this was a hypocritical world which deceived by world signal, she introduced herself and addressed herself as "the one who guides the world into the correct direction". She warned that the world signal has been stopped. However, the gundam which turned this world into a hypocritical world, followed the world signal came into this world, there are someone who were going to awake it in order to gain strength from world signal, such power cannot be given to those people and asked the player to stop it and saves the world. Halphas Gundam - System Shutdown She appeared again after the player defeated Halphas Gundam in D-Ex "Peeling Earth", she shutted Halphas gundam Neuro down, and forcibly terminated the collapse programme of the world. However, she said the threat haven't end yet, she know the reason that Halphas gundam and the world went haywire, why the world signal has been launched without any warning, guiding the world into chaos, why we were getting tricked by the world signal, starting wars without any benefit,and why the peaceful world that everyone seeks for has been hindered. It was because this hypocritical world was a imaginary world, the one who used both Halphas gundam and the world signal, hid behind this world and created new enemy in order to bring this world collapsed, she already knew who was the initiator. She also introduced the generation system, an ultra complicated composite system created the world and watched over it since the ancient times.Also, the true colors of this hypocritical world. Barbatos, why? During stage Final 1 'Aplodia', her true identity is that of 'Neuro Network Aplodia', the Neuro which managed the vast data collected by the generation system, which means she was a part of the generation system.However, the will of the generation system was twisted, the evil thought has corrupted every Neuros, and she was isolated from the generation system and the generation system went haywire, in order to seek the reason beyond the deepest part of the generation system. Halphas gundam originally belongs to her access code, now the Halphas gundam has the ability to access the generation system, she could use it to get inside the deepest part of the generation system. However, in stage Final 2 'A New Future', her existence was erased by the generation system. The guardian of the generation system, Barbatos destoryed the Halphas gundam and Aplodia was sealed behind the door mentioned in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld. Code Amelias, I am going to erase your code After she was rescued by Code Phoenix in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld, she revealed that the initiator who brought the generation system went haywire was Code Amelias, and she went to the basement in the old Generation System in order to stop Code Amelias, Code Amelias launched her invasion army and activating the GS-A0 Queen Amelias. When Code Phoenix attempts to stop her alone, Amelias executes Over Impact and he is forced to fight Aplodia , although Phoenix eventually regains his senses. Combining forces of the player's, Aplodia and Phoenix, Amelias is utterly defeated by the overwhelming power. To punish her for her sins, Aplodia de-powers Amelias, turning her into a fearful little girl who eventually becomes deeply homesick. Upon learning that the old Generation System is ready to destroy Earth, Amelias's fear also drives her to protect the planet out of instinct. Due to this, Amelias tries to return to the old Generation System, requiring Phoenix's intervention due to the extreme danger involved, and what appears to be the System's desire to destroy Earth. References External Links